1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to devices that utilize the Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (ATCA) specifications, and more particularly, to redundant chassis management modules that are cross-coupled to one another via dedicated multiport switches integrated into each of the chassis management modules. In other embodiments, the present technology may include ATCA shelves that include these redundant chassis management modules. According to some embodiments, the present technology may include methods for increasing the payload capacity and reducing the power consumption of an ATCA shelf by utilizing these redundant chassis management modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadly described, a 5U ATCA shelf is a modular computing device that includes a rack mountable enclosure that typically has six ATCA compliant slots that are interconnected electrically via a backplane. 5U ATCA shelves are constructed in accordance with the AdvancedTCA standards. It will be understood that each of the slots may be adapted to receive a payload blade. It will be further understood that the payload blades may provide any of a number of computing functionalities or combinations of computing functionalities. A payload blade (as well as the chassis management modules and hubs) may also be referred to as a field replaceable unit (FRU) and/or a node.
Generally speaking, the backplane of the shelf may provide power and electrical coupling between the different payload blades of the shelf and two chassis management modules. These two chassis management modules are configured to monitor and control the operation of the individual payload blades.
A typical chassis management module includes a printed circuit board having at least one processor and a memory for storing executable instructions. The executable instructions may control the operation of the payload blades, along with other functions of the shelf such as power management, power monitoring and temperature monitoring.
Typically, in a standard ATCA shelf including those in a 5U size, two of the available slots are allocated for hub slots. The remainder of the slots are payloads, which are communicatively coupled with each of two chassis management modules via at least one of two hub blades (e.g., switches). As such, these two hub blades occupy valuable slots that would otherwise be available for use as payload slots and therefore reduce the computing potential of the shelf.
Advantageously, the functions of the Shelf Manager (ShMC) and the Hub device may be integrated into a single FRU. This may have the benefit of increasing the number of slots available in the chassis for other functions. Additionally, integration of these components may reduce the cost of goods sold (COGS) value for ATCA shelves that incorporate such integrated devices. Moreover, integrated chassis management modules (hereinafter “ICMMs”) may consume less power (in some cases having an operating power of less than 100 Watts) relative to non-integrated devices. Integration of these components may also reduce the operating cost (e.g., power consumption) of systems that utilize multiple ATCA shelves, as consolidating payload blades into relatively fewer shelves may reduce the total number of ATCA shelves for the system.